


Gotta catch 'em all

by Royal_hold_em



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post Season 1, Raphael tries not to be, Simon's being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_hold_em/pseuds/Royal_hold_em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon considers that being a vampire shouldn't stop him from fulfilling his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Raphael agrees with him.</p>
<p>“That's Pokemon go. Basically, you catch Pokemon with your phone. That's incredible. Believe it or not, there's a gym right where's the institute and Clary has taken over it.”<br/>“Incredible indeed.”<br/>“I know right ? Magnus has an army of Jigglypuffs, and I don't even know how he caught that many. I tried to get Alec to play, but he threw his phone across the room when he tried to catch his first Pokemon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta catch 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Go is great. But I can tell you it's a bit less great when you live surrounded by cornfields with literally two pokestops nearby.

“Where are you going, exactly ?”

Raphael could hardly have looked more suspicious. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and his dark eyes were a pit of distrust and disdain.

Simon considered that it was fair.

He had betrayed Raphael, after all. You could look at it in all the way you wanted, he was the dick in this particular situation. And it made him uneasy. The other thing that made him uneasy was the fact that he didn't have a clue of how the hell could Raphael have heard him leave his room, since he had been as careful as a sixteen years old trying to sneak out of his house in the middle of the night.

Then again, Simon was sixteen years old. The thing was that he would be for the rest of his immortal life – which meant a very long time – and that he was trying to sneak out of a vampire lair.

“Nowhere,” Immediately lied Simon. “I was just...you know. Hanging in the lobby. By myself.” He wished that he could think before speaking, sometimes. Raphael was considering him with even more skepticism than before : Simon was beginning to doubt his own intentions, even though he knew damn well that the only reason he was hanging in the corridor by himself in the first place was merely too ridiculous to admit.

“Right,” Replied Raphael. The next thing Simon knew, Raphael was next to him, staring right into his soul with those judgmental eyes. Sometimes, Simon felt that if he put a wig on Raphael's hair, there would be no difference between him and his mom.

It was a terrific thought.

“Maybe that you're plotting your next plan to betray me ?”

Simon thought that it was a bit harsh. The day he had decided to go back to the hotel Dumort just so he could explain himself to Raphael and the rest of the clan about this whole Camille business, he had put his pride in a garbage can on the way. He had showed his remorses, and maybe that they weren't that honest, but Raphael had accepted them, to Clary – and Jace, and Izzy, and Isabelle, and Magnus – surprise.

Mostly, it was Simon who was surprised to still be alive.

“Come on, Raphael. That's a bit excessive. I just want to go for a walk, all right ? I'm not planning on going unleash some demonic forces hiding in a parking lot or something. I just want some fresh air.”

“You're dead. You don't need to breath.”

Raphael had this look in his eyes. Simon noticed, horrified, that it was the exact same one as his mother's : _“you thought you could fool me, young man ? Well, tough shit.”_

“So maybe I don't want to go out for the fresh air,” Admitted Simon. “But I just want to go for a walk. That's all, I promise.” He thought that Raphael would get bored with him and drop the case, but what happened instead was very strange and disturbing.

“Fine. Then you don't mind if I come along, right ?”

“What ? Yes, I mind. I mind a lot, actually. Can't you give a guy some privacy ?”

Raphael grabbed his coat on the coat rack, and Simon suspected that it meant no. Now, Simon was not the kind of guy to complain or get embarrassed easily. But if Raphael came along, then he would know why Simon suddenly wanted to go for a walk in the first place, and it would be so embarrassing that all he'd have left to do is stab himself through the heart with a stake.

But it _was_ a Charizard.

“You know what ? That's going to be terribly boring. I'm sure you have some super important vampire business to attend to. I mean...Raphael. Seriously, you don't have to come. Seriously.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Simon wished that this Charizard could show himself already.

It was not that playing Pokemon go with the leader of the New york vampire clan – even thought he was completely unaware of this fact – was embarrassing.

But it was.

“All right. Simon, I'm going to ask you one last time. What on earth are you doing ?”

Simon immediately hide his phone from Raphael's view. He tried to think about something clever and Jace-like to say, something along the lines of “That's not your business and if you're bored, you can go back to the hotel”, but he just couldn't. Because Raphael's trust was still thin as a thread, and not because it would most likely hurt his feelings.

Really, it had nothing to do with feelings.

“I'm playing Pokemon go,” He said instead. Simon glanced at Raphael, and what he saw was the most baffled expression he had ever seen in his whole life. And Simon had seen many, many baffled expression, mostly himself whenever he looks in a mirror.

“Simon, I can't even express how much I completely and utterly don't have a clue of what you're talking about.”

Simon felt panic creep into his veins. Looking back on it, it was stupid to assume that Raphael Santiago, a man who became a vampire about sixty years ago, for fuck's sake, knew what was Pokemon go. Or Pokemon, for that matter. Simon wished that he was really dead, and for a split second, he considered picking up this tree branch on the ground and stab himself with it.

Because he was about to explain the concept of Pokemon to a fucking vampire and it would have been hilarious if it wasn't him doing the explanation.

“Pokemon,” Said Simon. “It's...you know. A video game.”

“I'm...Simon, I'm a vampire not an hermit.”

“You know about Pokemon ? Man, that's a relief. Because I was...I was trying to think about how to explain Jynx and Magikarp to you. That was terrific.”

Raphael's brows had almost disappeared in his slicked back hair, and Simon decided to continue before Raphael could have a chance to ask what was a Jynx. He showed his phone to Raphael, and the vampire's haughty expression was suddenly illuminated by the screen. Simon might have stared for a bit longer that necessary. “That's Pokemon go. Basically, you catch Pokemon with your phone. That's incredible. Believe it or not, there's a gym right where's the institute and Clary has taken over it.”

“Incredible indeed.”

“I know right ? Magnus has an army of Jigglypuffs, and I don't even know how he caught that many. I tried to get Alec to play, but he threw his phone across the room when he tried to catch his first Pokemon.”

Simon clearly heard Raphael snorts at that.

“That's fantastic, Simon. But I don't get why you needed to go for a walk specifically in the middle of the night to...play your...thing.” Raphael waved a dismissive hand in the general direction of Simon's phone.

“The Charizard.”

“What ?”

“There's a Charizard nearby. That's, like, one of the rarest Pokemon in the whole game. You don't understand just how pissed would be Clary if I caught one before her.”

Raphael was strangely silent at that. He stopped in the middle of the street, and Simon stopped too even if the mere thought that the Charizard might escape made him dizzy with panic.

“I can't believe that we just had this conversation,” Confessed Raphael. And indeed, he looked appalled. Simon didn't blame him. “I can't believe that I was worried about where you could possibly be going in the middle of the night.”

“You were worried ?”

“I never said that.”

“You just did.”

“Shut up and go catch your...thing, whatever that is. I have things to do, so hurry up.”

It took Simon a while to actually follow Raphael. He had forgotten how is legs worked about when Raphael said the word “worried”, and then, two words later, “you”. Simon decided that he would never tell anyone about how he chased his Charizard with Raphael, mostly because he had trouble to accept it himself.

It was just as silent and awkward as one might have expected. Simon tried to think about something to say, but for once in his life, nothing came to his mind. He didn't understand why Raphael hadn't just go home, because he had obviously no interest in Pokemon, or Charizard, or pissing off Clary.

But Simon had to admit that catching Pokemon felt nicer with someone walking beside you. It was the single most human thing he had done in quiet a long time, and he felt his eyes get watery, which was ridiculous because he had already enough things to be embarrassed about right now.

“We're getting further,” Announced Simon. And it was true. He checked his phone and could only see that he had obviously been walking in the wrong direction all along. “That sucks. You know what ? Whatever. Like you said, you probably have vampire business to take care of. I really don't care if Magnus or Clary catch a Charizard before me. Really, I'm...”

“No.”

Raphael's face was a mask of determination. Simon thought that it was weirdly appealing. Then he felt the irrepressible need to punch himself in the face and never, ever think again.

“Excuse me ?” Sheepishly asked Simon. “Are you saying no because you don't want Clary to catch it before me, or...”

“That's stupid,” Said Raphael. “Are you really going to let your phone defeat you ? Not on my watch. No one's going home until you catch this stupid Pokemon.”

It was hysterical. Simon had to remind himself that Raphael would in fact kill him if ever he dared to laugh. But it was the most endearing thing Raphael had ever told him.

Simon felt the tears come back full force, and he snorted all but gracefully.

“Show me your damn phone,” Said Raphael. “Where are we ? Where...what's your name supposed to mean ?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can't believe you caught a Charizard,” Said Clary. She looked just as pissed as Simon had expected, which also made his victory as glorious as he had expected.

“Yes. I did.” He hesitated before adding, “Raphael helped me. We looked the whole night, and then he almost died when we didn't notice that it was already the morning. So this part was less fun.”

Clary stared at him for a solid minute. She delicately put down her bagel and said, “Excuse me ?”

Simon couldn't blame her surprise. He still had trouble to believe that Raphael had actually missed an important meeting with another clan and almost caught fire because they were playing Pokemon go and actually had fun.

“I know, that sound crazy. But he actually came along when I went out to catch this Charizard and...”

“Why ?”

“I don't know. He said that he was worried. You know what's the weirdest thing ? He was the one who found the Charizard. Like, I don't know. When I look at Raphael, I don't naturally think, “Hey, this guy looks fucking skilled at Pokemon go.” But he is.”

They stared at each other. Simon felt all the embarrassment that he had felt the previous night come back full force.

“If someone caught me a Charizard,” Said Clary, “I would probably fall in love with this person.”

Simon didn't find the bravery to tell her it was already the case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Saphael so much. I don't even know why. Like Malec's canon, which is great, but no. I have to make myself suffer with another gay ship that's most likely never going to be canon, ever.
> 
> By the way, don't hesitate to let me know if there's any grammatical error or something since english isn't my first language.


End file.
